Best Thing I Never Had
by Moriyuki-chan
Summary: Slight Squinoa and Seinoa  My fiors fanfic in this fandom..


**A/N:** Hey..Hey.. Good day, minna-san..*bows*

Alyss TDoV is back now..in English version!  
>After a few times making Indonesian fics, I decided to make an English one now..*claps hands*<p>

And, this fic is to celebrate our beloved Valentine Day! *throws some confetti*

Okay..This is my first time making a fic for Final Fantasy (though I'm a huge fan of this game..*blushes*)

And, this is a songfic to everyone who is alone in this year's Valentine Day..

I hope I can entertain you and inspired all of you from this fic

When I listen to this song after I broke up with my boyfriend a month ago, I do really think that this suits me well..

Knowing that there are so many girls around the world who also have same experienced with me with their love lives, I decided to make this fic to all of you, girls..

Okay, so this is a story about Squinoa and Seifer..  
>I used Beyonce Knowles' song, <strong>Best Thing I Never Had<strong>, and I suggest you to hear the song when you read this fic..*smiles*

Well, let's just start the fic, ne..  
><em>Saa hajimaru yo<em>

**Warnings : **Misstypos, OOC, OOT, etc.

**Disclaimers**: I will never have Squall no matter how much I love him *sobs*

He only deserves Rinoa though..*sulks*

Yeah..I never own them.. I just borrow them, so please don't sue me.

**..::..Best Thing I Never Had..::..**

**2012©Alyss The Duchess of Vessalius**

**Final Fantasy VIII©Square Enix**

**Best Thing I Never Had©Beyonce Knowles**

_What goes around, comes back around.._

_(Hey..my baby)_

_What goes around, comes back around.._

_(Hey..my baby)_

_I said, what goes around, comes back around.._

_(Hey..my baby)_

_What goes around, comes back around.._

She stared at the clock which ticking quietly. It's almost half past 5 a.m. She can't sleep anymore after she did it 3 hours ago. It's really hard for her to close her eyes now. Even the sky was still dark. She tried to cover her eyes with her slender fingers.

"Gahhh… I can't sleep anymoreeeee~!" She squeaked desperately to herself.

Yes, she knew that today was her special day for her and Seifer, her boyfriend. After 3 weeks never saw his face, she finally could see him today. Yes.. He finally came back from his mission with Raijin and Fuujin, his team mate. And it was 10 days before their anniversary. She really-really couldn't stop about what she gonna do with him. And now, she was desperately tried to get back to sleep.

'I _better choose the suit now._.' She thought as she got up from her bed. She removed the comforter that covered her through the night just in a second. She walked toward the cupboard and pulls it out to show up her dresses.

"Let's see…" she mumbled to herself. "What should I wear today?" she looked from right to left for years until she finally decided to pull out a cute dress and looked on it as she smiled widely. It was a thin sky-blue mini-dress with a cream rose corsage on the hips with maroon ribbon tied beautifully there. It was the dress Seifer bought to her last month before he went to accomplish his mission with Raijin and Fuujin

"This might be perfect!" she commented. Her eyes sparked in a way that not even a single man could explain. She was very happy, indeed.

.

.

.

_There was..a time, I thought.._

_That you did everything right.._

_No lies.. No wrong.._

_Boy, I must have been out of my mind_

_So when I think of the time that I almost loved you.._

_You showed your ass_

_And I saw the real you_

.

.

.

She was already waiting for an hour. Under the carousel stand, she stood with patience. But now, she became very worried of his nowhere. She stare at her watch, it's already 2 past quarters. And he said that he'll meet her at 1. She sighed.

"Rinoa!" a voice called her name, made her turned to the source of it.

And there she saw a tall girl with silver short-hair-cut, the sunshine makes it glows beautifully. She wore an eye-patch on her left-eye. Sometimes Rinoa thought that she looked alike with pirate. But still, she have to admit that she is beautiful girl. She was followed by a huge guy that looks scary for Rinoa. Yes, she knew who are they. They are Seifer's partner, Fuujin and Raijin.

"Oh, it's you, Fuujin.. What's wrong?" Rinoa asked casually.

"…." Both of them kept quiet for a moment and only stared at each other. That's until Raijin nodded slightly to Fuujin. Rinoa knew that something is wrong here, and she only hope that this has nothing to do with Seifer.

"Rinoa.. I'm sorry to say this but.." Fuujin paused for a while when Rinoa saw her hand phone from her pocket. "You might want to read this by yourself.." Fuujin said with cold tone. Yes it was her habit, but somehow, Rinoa could feel something different there. It's not like Seifer is wounded, it's something like….a feeling of something she always want to know since a long time ago. And yes, it's about Seifer and her, she knew it.

Fuujin raised her phone and Rinoa took it slowly, wandering what would it be. Her heart beat faster than a moment ago, and it kept getting faster as the time comes by. She stared at the LCD and now she knew what Fuujin wanted to show her.

It was a short messaged from Seifer, she can read it clearly from his cell phone number. And it was a really long message. In fact, Seifer never sent any message that could be this long! She was kind of surprised herself when she found out that she knew nothing about her boyfriend.

**Seifer**

**0817373101xxx**

**30-Jan-2012**

**14:35**

'_Yeah… I know, am d 1 who's jerk.._

_And no…she hasn't known it yet._

_Geez..I cant stand it anymore,_

_I knw shes a cute n kind gal, but.._

_She's juz too annoying,_

_N we're juz never know each other _

_that well from d start.._

_And ur best friend understand me_

_more than her.._

_plus, she was kinda hot to me..'_

**More | Ok | Reply**

Rinoa froze in front of them. She really didn't know what to say. Her brain tried to explain everything she got from that message. She hoped that everything is okay, but, her mind told her the opposite of what she always expected.

"Rinoa.. Are you okay?" Fuujin tried to look at her face, though it's hard because of her hair which covered most of her face.

"Since when do you know about this, Fuujin?" she asked quietly

"A week ago.." she answered with guilty laced on her voice. She laid her head down, didn't know what to say to cheer that. "I didn't tell you back then because I don't want to hurt you, Rinoa, but…"

"That's okay, Fuujin.." Rinoa said as she raised her head up and faced her new best friend. She smiled sadly at her. "I know that this relationship won't last long.."

"I'm sorry, Rinoa, I should've tell you earlier.."

"It's much better to tell it now than never tell it at all.." Rinoa said as she inhaled deeply.

"I'm truly sorry, Rinoa.."

"I'm okay, Fuujin.. Look at me.." Rinoa said with stern voice. Fuujin looked at her through the corner of her eyes. "I'm okay, see?"

"No, you're not.." she answered. "you're not okay.."

"Oh my God, at least believe, kay? I'm truly fine.." Rinoa tried to smile widely.

"Rinoa?"

"Yeah?"

"Are we still friends?"

"No."

"!"

"We're best friends.."

"Thanks, Rinoa.. He's lucky that he has you.. That jerk.." Fuujin mumbled to herself.

"Please don't hate him, Fuujin… He's still your best friend and you can't hate him only because of our problem.."

".."

"Don't hate him, okay?"

"I'll try.."

"Now, I think I have so many things to be settled," Rinoa glanced away through the carousel. Her eyes were blank. But still, her lips twitched on little smile.

"Then, we shall take our leave, now.." Raijin said as he grabbed Fuujin's shoulder.

Rinoa nodded. "Take care,"

Slowly the couple disappeared from her. And Rinoa was left alone there. She was still shocked about what had happened to her a few moments ago. She walked home all alone with blank mind. Thank God, there was nothing bad happened to her.

"I'm home.." She said as she opened the door.

Alone. Nobody was there. Her father is the president of the nation, and she knew that he will never had a second for her. Especially after her mother's death when she was 2. In that big house, only her and her servants and maids lived there. No one else.

"Oh, Miss Rinoa, you've home already?" asked the butler politely.

"Yes, Bastian. There are so many things I have to do now." Rinoa said in a stern yet trembling voice. It's really hard to hold your tears in front of the person who is already like a father to you.

"Miss? Is there anything wrong?" Bastian, the butler asked carefully as he saw her face became so pale. "Are you sick?"

"No.. I'm okay, Bastian," Rinoa shook her head slowly as she smile to her butler. "Now please sent some maids to come with me to my room. I gotta clean up my room."

"As your wish," Bastian bowed as she left him to her room.

.

.

.

_Thank God you blew it_

_I thank God I dodged the bullet_

_I'm so over you_

_So baby good looking out_

.

.

.

"Madam, which one should we clean up?" asked one of the maids there.

Rinoa didn't answer; she only picked one of Seifer's photos from her pocket. Then, she took a burner and burnt it in front of the maids.

"Find it through this room, if you ever find a picture or anything that contained this guy's face or name, just throw that thing into your plastic bag. Got it?"

"Yes, Madam.. "

Rinoa sat in front of her computer, she opened it immediately and opened the folder about her and Seifer through this 2 months. Her forefinger was already on the 'delete' button. She sighed deeply and smiled lightly in front of the computer.

"Goodbye, Mr. Bear.." she whispered as she pushed the button.

.

.

.

_I wanted you bad, I'm so through with that.._

_Cause honestly you turned out to be the.._

_(Best thing I never had)_

_You turned out to be the.._

_(Best thing I never had)_

_And I'm gonna always be the.._

_(Best thing you never had)_

_Oh yeah,_

_I bet it sucks to be you right now _

.

.

.

_So sad, you're hurt.._

_Boohoo, oh.. Did you expect me to care?_

_You don't deserve my tears_

_I guess that's why they ain't there.._

_When I think I realize_

_The time that I almost loved you_

_You showed your ass..  
>And baby, yes I saw the real you..<em>

_._

_._

_._

_Thank God you blew it_

_I thank God I dodged the bullet_

_I'm so over you_

_So baby good looking out_

_I wanted you bad, I'm so through with that.._

_Cause honestly you turned out to be the.._

_(Best thing I never had)_

_I said, you turned out to be the.._

_(Best thing I never had)_

_And I'll never be the.._

_(Best thing you never had)_

_Oh baby,_

_I bet it sucks to be you right now.. _

_._

_._

_._

Rinoa waited on the carousel. It's been 3 weeks after that day. The day she broke up with Seifer. It's hard for her, she have to admit. It's not a match with her mother's death, but still, it's hard for her to rise up after what had happened. She is still being best friends and keeps in contact with Fuujin and Raijin, but, she still couldn't forgive what he had done to her. And now, after those hard time passed, after she rise again as the old Rinoa: cheerful and friendly, Seifer asked her to meet him on the same place they met for the first time: in front of the carousel.

She couldn't stop tapping her boots. It's already 30 minutes yet he hasn't came yet. _'My goodness, what kind of guy who always comes late like this? How could I accept him as my boyfriend back then?'_ She thought to herself.

Then, she stared from the corner of her eyes: a blonde guy with wound mark on his face. He wore his favorite jacket: the metallic one with a strange symbol on its back. Seifer Almasy, the discipline committee leader, yet also a late guy.

"Hey.." he called her softly. "How's life?"

"As you can see now," she answered with a smile on her face. "Just tell me what you wanna say now, Seifer..You're wasting my time, you know.."

"Okay, okay.." he said. "Rinoa, I want you back.."

"What?"

"I'm sorry for being a fool… I know that I shouldn't do that to you like that.. I realized now that.."

"I'm the best you ever had?" Rinoa cut his sentences as she glanced sharply at him.

"Yes.. You're the best that I ever had, Rinoa… Please, come back to me.." Seifer sighed desperately. "I promise to make it up," he grabbed her tiny palm of hands and brought it to his chest. "Please..give me a second chance to make it up.."

.

.

.

_I know you want me back.._

_It's time to face the fact,_

_That I'm the one who's got away_

_Lord knows that it would take.._

_Another place, another time,_

_Another world, another life.._

_Thank God I found the good in goodbye.._

.

.

.

Rinoa stared at him with a mysterious way of looking: angry, disgusted, and confused. She kept being like that for a few seconds before she finally shook her head slowly.

"No, Seifer…. No.."

"Rinoa.."

"This is not your second chance.. I've already gave you too many second chance through that boring 2 months being your girlfriend.."

"I'm sorry.."

"Sorry won't help anything, Seifer.." Rinoa said coldly. "It's too late…since a long time ago.."

"…" He became speechless now.

"Now, if you don't have anything else to say, I'll take my leave now. I have a date." Rinoa tidied her dress for the last time and began to take her leave when he asked her harshly.

"Who is that boy? What kind of girl are you to have a date with another guy after three weeks broke up with your boyfriend?"

Rinoa took a deep breath and turned around to face him. "What you want to call me? A bitch? And how about you, Mister? What kind of man are you to have affairs with another girl when you were still my boyfriend?"

"That's―" His words were stopped at once.

"Now, I'm running out of time.. Bye!" Rinoa ran away as she waved to him through her back.

"Geez.." he scratch his head roughly as he kicked a soda can in front of him.

'_Yes, it's just too late.._'

.

.

.

_I used to want you so bad, I'm so through with that.._

_Cause honestly you turned out to be the.._

_(Best thing I never had)_

_Oh, you turned out to be the.._

_(Best thing I never had)_

_And I'll never be the.._

_(Best thing you never had)_

_Ooh.. Best thing you never had_

_I used to want you so bad, I'm so through with that.._

_Cause honestly you turned out to be the.._

_(Best thing I never had)_

_Oh, you turned out to be the.._

_(Best thing I never had)_

_Oooh I will never be the.._

_(Best thing I never had)_

_Oh Baby, I bet it sucks to be you right now…_

.

.

.

Rinoa ran out of her breath when she stopped in front of a brunette guy with black leather jacket. That guy had a wounded mark that looked like Seifer's, but on the opposite way. The grey iris of his never let her go for any second. He didn't say anything, but it's not like he was mad at her at all.

"You're late, Rinoa.." he said finally when finally he saw her caught her breath back to normal again.

"Sorry, Squall.. I've got a tiny business with someone.." she smiled widely.

"Seifer?"

"You got the message.." she winked meaningfully.

"That kiddo.." Squall―the brunette boy―sighed deeply as he shook his head slowly. "Never change from time to time.."

"Just ignore him would'ya?" Rinoa tapped his nose tip softly.

"Find, but net time if he do something bad to you, just tell me, okay?"

"Kay~" Rinoa giggled lightly. "So.. Where do we go now?" she wrapped her slender arms on one of his.

".. Where do you want go?" he asked back as he smiled sweetly.

"Muuuu~ Did you forget it? It's your turn now to decide.." Rinoa tried to looked like she was pouting, but only to find Squall laughing out loud.

"Hahahahha… Oh.. I'm sorry, " he wiped his tears from the corner of his eyes. "Okay.. Let's go to the café, everyone is waiting.."

"Everyone?" her eyebrows furrowed. "You mean.. The whole crew?"

"Uhhumm.." he nodded slightly. "Quistis and Irvine just got back from their journey, and Zell and Selphie just came back from their holidays.."

"Owh great!" she widened her eyes as she smiled widely. "C'mon Squall.. we don't wanna make 'em wait, don't ya?" In a second, she grabbed his wrist tightly and pulled him to run quickly with her to the café.

.

.

.

_What goes around, comes back around.._

_What goes around, comes back around.._

_(I bet it sucks to be you right now)_

_What goes around, comes back around.._

_(It sucks to be you right now)_

_What goes around, comes back around.._

_It sucks to be you right now_

.

.

.

_**~F-I-N~**_

**A/N: **Gyaaaaa…..*headbangs* I'm sorry for the weird fic…*sobs*

But I hope you got the message..  
>That <em>even we can't have the thing that we think the best we could ever had,<em>

_We'll still get someone better than him,_

_The one who deserves you a lot than him.._

So it's okay if you're alone this year,

Because we'll never know when will you find him..

_Valentine Days doesn't mean you have to celebrate it with your lover.._

_You can celebrate it with everyone, especially the one who loved you: family, relatives, and friends.._

You have to believe that when you're happy right now

He is regretting over himself and what he had done to you, girls..

And believe that _you'll find someone much..much better than him_

Please review me, kay? *puppy eyes*

And finally, last but not the least,

Thanks for reading my (silly) fanfic,

Hope you enjoy it.. :3

See you in my next fanfic, ne? *winks*

Cordially yours,

**Alyss The Duchess of Vessalius**


End file.
